


The Overturning Moment

by azziria



Series: The Overturning Moment [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's pregnant, and panicking.</p><p>(Note: If you think that finding out you’re pregnant is always a happy, fluffy thing then you should probably steer clear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overturning Moment

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I never write mpreg, I rarely read mpreg, it’s just not my thing. However the bunny bit and wouldn’t let go, so this is my brain demanding that I take a ridiculous scenario seriously: how would Danny and Steve react if the unthinkable really happened? No schmoop, no fluff, just me ~~projecting personal experience onto~~ whumping these poor boys again.

  


_’The overturning moment of an object is the moment of energy capable of upsetting the object; that is, the point where it has been subjected to enough disturbance that it ceases to be stable, it overturns, capsizes, collapses, topples or otherwise incurs an unwanted change in its circumstances, possibly resulting in damage and certainly resulting in inconvenience.’_   


Whichever way he looks at them, the test results and the scan show the same damn thing every time.

Basically, he’s fucked.

Eventually he gives in to the inevitable and calls Danny, his hands shaking so badly that it takes him three goes before he finally manages to hit Danny’s name on the contact list on his phone. Danny picks up straight away, sounding cheerfully annoyed and like he hasn’t got a care in the world, the bastard, “Hey, what is it, we got a case?”

”No, it’s not a case, Danny. I just... I need you to get over here, OK?”

Danny groans. ”It’s Saturday, Steven. My day off, remember? I had plans, lovely, lovely plans, plans that involved my bed, and me staying in it for a long, long time, and then possibly me inviting myself over to yours later with takeout and a couple of beers and letting you fuck me on the couch...”

”Danny, please...”

Danny sighs, an exaggeratedly long sigh, but then apparently something clicks... “Oh, fuck... you saw the doc this morning, right? About the puking thing?”

”Yes, Danny, I saw the doc. Now could you please get over here?”

Danny’s tone is different now, softer, concerned. “Is it serious? Shit, man, I’m sorry, I’m on my way,” and Steve hears the pull-out creak as Danny rolls off it. “Be with you in ten, babe.”

It’s more like twelve, still a full minute off Steve’s best, but Steve’s not exactly counting right now. Danny lets himself in, barrels over to where Steve’s sitting on the couch, the two terrible, awful pieces of paper on the coffee table in front of him. “What is it, babe? What did the doc say?”

Steve gestures at the papers, watches Danny’s brow furrow as he reads the test results, looks at the scan. And then reads the test results again. Finally Danny looks at him, an incredulous grin creeping across his face. “This is some sort of joke, right?”

Steve swallows. He feels sick. Again. ”Not a joke, Danny. A medical miracle, apparently.” A medical fucking miracle, and he can see the doctor’s face again, see the barely-disguised glee at the thought of the scientific papers he’s going to be able to publish about this case. He’d gabbled on excitedly about ectopic implantation and placental attachment to the bowel, but basically Steve knew he didn’t have a fucking clue about how this had happened.

Steve’s got an idea, though. This is fucking Hawaii, after all, it’s a strange place. Steve’s pretty sure it’s something to do with that old lady whose son they busted a couple of months back, because yeah, she had some seriously weird shit hanging up in her house, herbs and bones and stuff, and she wasn’t too happy with him. It kind of makes some sort of fucked-up sense now, the words she’d spat at him as they’d cuffed her son and dragged him out to the waiting blue and white, something about how he’d ruined her life, so now she was going to make sure she ruined his. It also explained the way he and Danny hadn’t been able to wait until they got back to the house, had just gone at one another the first chance they’d got, hot for it, crazy for it, like they were possessed or something. He’s pissed off a witch, and now he’s with child. Fuck.

The grin’s fading from Danny’s face as fast as the color, and yeah, maybe it’s finally starting to sink in. “You’re serious,” he says, jaw dropping, and he’s starting to look pretty shell-shocked. “You’re serious. You’re really... pregnant... but you’re... you’re a... how the fuck did that happen?”

Steve can feel the panic starting to rise inside him again, can feel himself starting to lose patience, knows he’s being a prick but doesn’t care. “How do you think, Danny? Didn’t they teach you about this stuff at school?”

”I know that, asshole. But you’re a guy...”

”Thanks for noticing, Detective. I knew there was a reason I hired you.”

Danny’s looking pretty pale now. “Seriously, Steve, you got any idea…?”

Steve drags his hand across his face. “Remember that kid who was cooking up meth in his back room a couple of months back? I think his mom’s a witch.” And yeah, it sounds utterly ridiculous when you say it out loud, but the test results and the scan don’t lie.

Danny’s looking at him like he’s suddenly grown another head. “What? A witch? Where do you think we are, Steve, Fairyland? Because I have to say, ‘a witch did it’ has to be the most ridiculous…”

”Not Fairyland, Danny, Hawaii. Which as you keep reminding me is a pretty weird place.”

He watches Danny process that, and practically sees the next thought hit Danny’s brain and barrel right on through to his mouth without connecting to any brain cells on the way.

”Is it mine?” And that’s it, that’s the final straw, he’s up off the couch, fist connecting with Danny’s jaw in a fast, hard right hook that sends Danny staggering towards the far wall.

”Of course it’s fucking yours! Who else do you think I’ve been doing it with? Who else fucked me bareback across the hood of the Camaro because he couldn’t wait to get home and get his hands on a fucking condom?” And it should have made him feel better, letting out some of the tension, but of course he doesn’t feel any better, he’s still fucked and now he’s just laid out the one person he was counting on for support.

Danny’s got himself together, is coming back towards him, rubbing his jaw. He doesn’t look mad, which is good. He looks kind of… ashamed, has his hands up in supplication. “Hey, babe, Steve, I’m sorry, OK? Calm down, I’m sorry, that was a shitty thing for me to say, I didn’t mean it. It’s just... it’s a bit of a shock....”

”Yeah, well, you should try looking at it from where I’m standing.” He runs his hand through his hair, casts a wild look around the room. “I need a drink. Or several.”

Danny steps in and puts his hand on his arm, shaking his head gently. “Uh, no, you don’t.”

”What?”

”No alcohol, babe. Or caffeine. Not in your... uh... condition. Not good for the, uh...” and he gestures towards Steve’s abdomen.

Oh god. He’s nauseous, he’s scared shitless, and he can’t even get drunk. How is this happening to him? This has to be a dream, a pretty fucked-up dream, admittedly, but a dream nonetheless, and he’s got to wake up soon, right?

Danny’s talking again. “So what did the doc say, exactly? How far along are you?”

”What?” He drags himself back from his fantasy of waking up in a world where none of this ever happened, and tries to focus. “How far… oh… from the scan, he reckoned about ten weeks.” Ten weeks. He’s had this thing inside him for ten weeks and didn’t know – except for the tiredness, and the throwing up, which kind of all makes sense now. On the scan it didn’t look like anything other than a blob, but a blob with a tiny flutter that was too fast to be anything driven by his own heartbeat. That’s when he’d really started to believe in it.

Danny’s frowning now. “That ties in with your whole witch theory, I guess.” It’s Danny’s turn to run his hands through his hair, which leaves him looking ruffled and vaguely scarecrow-like, but Steve can’t bring himself to make a wisecrack. “So,” Danny says, “What do we do now? Can we track down the witch, make her reverse this?”

He said ‘we’. ‘We’ is good, Steve thinks. He’s starting to feel like maybe he can breathe again, just a bit. “I swung by there after I left the doc’s, but she’s gone. The neighbors say she just up and left after we took her son. I don’t think it’d do any good though, she just made it happen, she didn’t actually put it there, we did that.”

That makes Danny blush, the slightest hint of pink. “OK, then, what other options do we have?”

”They can… operate. Remove it.”

Danny looks at him, face blank, then looks away. ”A termination?”

”Yeah, I guess so.”

Danny’s not looking at him. Danny’s looking at the paper he’s still holding in his hand, looking at the scan picture. “And if they don’t?”

Steve swallows. “It’s dangerous, they’d need to monitor me, but the doc says I’m fit and healthy, it could work out... but Danny, it’s not… I can’t…”

”But there is a chance?” Danny’s voice is quiet and small, there’s something there, something Danny’s afraid to say. Then he looks at Danny’s face, sees how Danny’s looking at the scan picture in his hand, and the truth hits him like a freight train.

This... _thing_ , inside him, it’s not a _thing_ to Danny. Danny’s been here before, done this before. To Danny this thing inside him is already a baby. Danny’s baby.

Oh fuck.

With a sudden overwhelming rush of despair he realises that he can’t do that to Danny. Not if he ever wants Danny to look at him in the same way again. His choices just narrowed down to one, and there’s no way out of it.

Like it or not, he’s having this baby. Oh fuck.


End file.
